


Chatlog 01: In Which A Captain From Tokyo And A Vice-Captain From Miyagi Chat, Rant And Chill

by Firerubynat



Series: Chatlogs of Exasperated Senpais (and then some) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerubynat/pseuds/Firerubynat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IH: You'd never believe what happened at my kouhai's training camp today.</p><p>KY: The one's that's being held at Ushi-whathisname's school? ... The one you, and I quote, 'want to pound into defeat since you can't just outright punch or headbutt him?'</p><p>IH: When did I ever say that, you dumbass?!</p><p>KY: Oi, cut me a break!! Today's a very good day 'cause I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANNOYING BLONDE KOUHAI FROM NOW ON!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatlog 01: In Which A Captain From Tokyo And A Vice-Captain From Miyagi Chat, Rant And Chill

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN~! Here, have (the beginning of?) a series of random, non-linear text exchanges between Iwaizumi Hajime and his City Boy friend about life, love and everything in between.
> 
> (Spoilers from throughout both series, including implied spoilers from the latest chapters of Haikyuu!!)

 

 **IH:** You'd never believe what happened at my kouhai's training camp today.

 **KY:** The one's that's being held at Ushi-whathisname's school? ... The one you, and I quote, 'want to pound into defeat since you can't just outright punch or headbutt him?'

 **IH:** When did I ever say that, you dumbass?!

 **KY:** Oi, cut me a break!! Today's a very good day 'cause I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANNOYING BLONDE KOUHAI FROM NOW ON!!!

 

* * *

 

 **KY:** Iwaizumi.

 **KY:** I need help.

 **KY:** It's urgent!

 **IH:** What's wrong?

 **KY:** How do you

 **KY:** How do you talk to girls?

 **IH:** ...

 **IH:** Are you being serious?

 **KY:** IT'S A SERIOUS ISSUE OKAY

 **IH:** It's been how many years already?! How do you survive talking to your female classmates everyday?

 **KY:** I JUST SAY YES OR NO

 **IH:** I can't believe this.

 **IH:** Actually no, on second thought I can believe it.

 **IH:** Haven't you at least learnt how to make small meaningless talk with them besides yes or no questions?

 **KY:** NO

 **KY:** YOU KNOW HOW I FREEZE UP AROUND GIRLS

 **KY:** GIRLS ARE SCARY ALRIGHT

 **KY:** AND NOW FOR SOME FUCKED UP REASON I'M AT A GOUKON WITH THESE IDIOTS

 **KY:** WITH GIRLS

 **KY:** WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I SAY

 **IH:** ... Smile, be polite, don't talk about anything stupid, keep calm and don't freeze.

 **IH:** Break's over, going back in for practice.

 **IH:** Good luck. You'll need it.

 **KY:** WHAT SORT OF ADVICE IS THAT YOU IDIOT

 

* * *

 

 **IH:** Agedashi tofu.

 **KY:** No.

 **KY:** Nikujaga.

 **IH:** AGEDASHI TOFU!

 **KY:** NIKUJAGA!

 **KY:** THIS IS MY HOMETOWN. RESPECT THAT!

 **IH:** WHAT THE HELL.

 **IH:** HOW IS THE WHOLE OF KANAGAWA CONSIDERED YOUR HOMETOWN, YOU DUMBASS.

 **IH:** AGEDASHI TOFU DAMMIT!

 

_[Repetitive chat cut for length]_

 

 **IH:** ... Fine.

 **IH:** But agedashi tofu next time!

 

* * *

 

 **KY:** I heard about the semi-finals.

 **KY:** Are you

 **IH:** Can I call?

 **IH:** Please.

 

_**KY** is now calling you..._

 

_[Call cut for length]_

 

 **IH:** Thanks.

 **KY:** It's nothing.

 **KY:** You did well.

 **KY:** It's not over.

 **KY:** Keep looking forward, Hajime.

 **IH:** ... Thank you.

 

* * *

 

 **KY:** What do you get for someone who has everything?

 **IH:** Depends on what he/she likes, I guess.

 **KY:** ... What if he's told me what he wants?

 **KY:** Although I dunno if he's serious about it since he's been asking for the same thing for weeks now...

 **IH:** That's straightforward.

 **KY:** He's an idiot.

 **KY:** What sort of kouhai harasses his senpai, that he's supposed to respect, with the same thing day after day?! IN PUBLIC?!

 **IH:** ...

 **IH:**  He asked for a date, didn't he.

 **KY:** HOW THE HELL

 **IH:** I can tell. We've been friends for how many years now?

 **KY:** Too many you idiot.

 **IH:** Dumbass.

 **IH:** Anyway, looks like you already know what to get him... if you want to.

 **KY:** ...

 

* * *

 

 **IH:** So...

 **KY:** ?

 **IH:** I have a boyfriend now?

 **KY:** WUT

 **KY:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **KY:** WHO

 **KY:** SINCE WHEN

 **KY:** AND WHAT'S WITH THE '?'

 **IH:** Yesterday.

 **IH:** Apparently the dumbass was trying to confess the whole week but kept failing

 **IH:** Until he kissed me yesterday after practice

 **IH:** And then ran for it

 **IH:** I had to chase him down and drag him back to the locker rooms to lock up before we could sort things out

 **IH:** That dumbass

 **IH:** Then he started crying after I said yes to his confession

 **IH:** He's such an ugly crier I swear

 **IH:** All snot and tears everywhere

 **IH:** I have no idea how he still looks so handsome even then

 **IH:** ... But yeah we're dating now.

 **KY:** ...

 **KY:** That was more information than I needed to know.

 **KY:** Still, congrats Iwaizumi.

 **KY:** Hopefully now he'll stop glaring at me whenever I visit.

 **IH:** Wait, what?

 

* * *

 

 **IH:** Hey.

 **IH:** Saw the match.

 **IH:** That was fucked up.

 **IH:** Don't listen to those bastards.

 **IH:** Wait until that kouhai of yours beats them into the ground next month.

 **IH:** ...

 **IH:** Need a ear?

 **KY:** ... Yeah.

 

_**IH** is now calling you..._

 

_[Call cut for length]_

 

* * *

 

 **KY:** Btw, lemme know when you get the stuff I sent you ok?

 **IH:** ...

 **IH:** What stuff?

 **KY:** You'll see once it arrives.

 **KY:** Also, happy birthday Iwaizumi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that both boys are the sort to type properly even in chatspeak. Also, that Kasamatsu only calls Iwaizumi 'Hajime' in moments of great urgency/emotionalism, like when he really, really needs to talk right now or to get something meaningful into Iwaizumi's head, and vice-versa for Iwaizumi who likewise calls KY 'Yukio' when the situation warrants it.
> 
> (Of course, boys being boys, they tend to bluster over said emotional moments nearly immediately by going all "Let's not speak about this again, so did you watch that game", etc ._.)
> 
> ... And looks like I've fallen hook, line and sinker for IwaOi/OiIwa, especially the Gusari/Sashikizu interpretations. SEND HALP PLZ.


End file.
